Just in my Head
by AthenaGA94
Summary: Bubbles is older now and she has changed everything, even her name.  She doesn't want to be known as the girl who's never really there.  But when the Rowdy's come back to town can she stop herself.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING this is done in the future and Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup changed their names in my head. Just so you don't get confused.**

**Bubbles: Brooke**

**Blossom: Bridget**

**Buttercup: Blaire**

* * *

I sat in the back of my Algebra class staring vacantly at the back of Blaire's head. Blaire bobbed her head lightly to the music that blasted from the IPod. It surprised me that she hardly ever got caught in times such as these. _Townsville has been quiet for the past few days, it just doesn't feel right. Something's bound to happen I can feel it. _"Ms. Raquel, would you care to rejoin the class or would you rather keep your head in the clouds?" Ms. Patterson observed sharply. I winced before glancing up to meet the accusing eyes of my overweight, beady-eyed professor, an apologetic smile twisting my lips. Several students snickered around me, causing the smile drop from my face. This always happened, I would zone out and Ms. Patterson would humiliate me in front of the entire class. But I never seemed to get any better. "Now that Brooke has decided to join us once more, I'd like to introduce our three new students." I gave Bridget beside me a wary side-glance. She didn't return it, but I didn't expect her to. Bridget had always been a pretty big stick in the mud, this instant was no exception. Three boys entered the room in a uniform line, one right after the other. I blinked in disbelief as I refocused on the new students.

Before the class stood none other than the Rowdyruff boys, our enemies, the only boys who were equally matched with the Powerpuff girls. Butch still held a cocky smirk glued to his face like always, his green eyes narrowed arrogantly. It was obvious he hadn't changed since kindergarten, unless you noted the fact his name had held true to his physique. Muscles ballooned from his short sleeved soccer jersey, and his broad chest pulled the shirt tight across revealing well defined grooves. Brick stared ahead his hands placed firmly behind his back as he watched the class cautiously. Still the leader after so many years, it appeared none of the boys had really changed. Then again Bridget, Blaire, and I hadn't changed in our teen years much either. And finally there was Boomer, unlike his brothers; he looked quietly at the ground, his foot scuffing the floor in slow distinct circles. His light blonde hair fell in front of his deep indigo eyes in a wispy fashion, rather uncharacteristic for a Rowdy. _They can't be here, it's not possible. It's been so many years...why now? This has to be some sort of trick and yet I'm appalled that they haven't attacked us yet. Oh wait, Ms. Patterson is talking about me; get back to the real world. _"Boomer there is an open desk in the back by Brooke, you may take a seat with her and share her book until we can find some extras," Ms. Patterson commanded. The blonde boy walked slowly to the back of the class, his eyes still glued to the ground as he took his place beside me.

"What are we learnin' about?" Boomer mumbled quietly, gesturing to the open textbook on my desktop. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his head lift slightly as he turned to look at me. I stiffly met his gaze, he knew who I was I could tell, but why wasn't he attacking? Even when we were kids, we couldn't stand to look at each other without launching ourselves into a heated battle. I pointed to the caption at the top of the page, and turned to stare at my notebook, suddenly intrigued by the blank page. "So why do you go by Brooke now, Bubbles?" A prickling sensation washed over my body, like I had been sitting for too long. I hadn't heard that name in years; no one ever called me Bubbles anymore. Even Blaire and Bridget had made it a habit to call me by this preferred name.

"Because 'Bubbles' is a non-existent girls name and I will not be named after a child's toy made of water and soap," I growled, quickly pushing away the weird sensation. From the corner of my eye I saw Boomer wince at my anger, and turn to face his own notebook. _Wow that was very unlike me, I don't just snap at people unless...well I just don't. The fact that Rowdyboy's are back is really getting to me already, I need to get my head together and their presence isn't helping. _Bridget was unfortunately beside Brick, who was flirting quietly with her. She looked displeased to say the least by his petty attempts. Though I could sense her growing irritation, I chose to ignore it; I was pretty good at that. Blaire had just been given Butch as a math partner and was now cracking her knuckles loudly under her desk (something she did when she was annoyed). Even after all these years, Blaire still was a hot head. Though it says bad habits heal with time, hers just got progressively worse. Her death metal still blasted from the ear buds that hung freely around her neck, I winced. It seemed I was really the only one who had acknowledged the Rowdy I was given when he spoke to me.

"Look Bub...I mean Brooke. I've changed; I'm not like the Boomer you knew so many years ago. How 'bout you give me another chance to prove it to you?" Boomer reasoned, tugging nervously at his navy and black rugby shirt. I ignored his comment and continued staring intensely at my Algebra, if I didn't look up maybe he'd disappear, though even I had a hard time believing that bull. _Now let's see x+2y=32 and y=5...Boomer has got a point, I should give him a chance...wait no, back to Algebra Brooke. x+2(5) =32 what are the solutions. _"Brooke did you hear me?"

"Yes I heard you, I just chose not to respond," I replied coldly. I glanced up from my notebook briefly to see a small, and very cute, smirk on his face.

"But you're responding to me now," He answered coolly. I scowled; this was going to be harder than I thought. _Bridget and Blaire seem to be doing fine with ignoring the boys, why can't I be like them? _"Fine you don't want to talk I understand, I'll just catch you at lunch." Boomer turned back to his Algebra and began to scratch down problems without a second thought; he seemed completely at ease with the situation. _Crap, I have to worry about lunch too, oh great, I wonder if I can fake sick. No that's stupid, that'll be the last resort. I just need to stay strong like Blaire and Bridget. _I turned away from my notebook and looked at how Bridget was fairing again. She was smiling falsely at Brick before giving me a simple save-me glance.

"What?" I asked quite innocently. She waved dismissively and turned to her own assignment. It's not like her and Blaire had been ones to jump to get me out of a sticky situation as of recently. I'd just need to find another way to dodge these Rowdy's, this was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch soon came around, and I was luckily the first one out of the lunch line and to the table where Bridget and Blaire sat. "I bet this is some sort of trick. They'll play the good guys until we let our guard down and WHAM we're all dead," Blaire stated dramatically. She threw back her head and slouched lazily in her chair as if to imitate what a dead person looked like, even if I was an actor myself, she could outdo me any day. I rolled my eyes at Blaire's theory none-the-less; she had a tendency to overreact in certain situations and this was most certainly one of those many cases. "We'll have to keep an eye out for anything that might slip and give them away; it's bound to happen they aren't that smart, especially Butch." Bridget nodded slowly, soaking in Blaire's words.

"We shouldn't do anything rash though Blaire, so that means no fist fights with Butch. I can't afford having to explain another one of your suspensions to the Professor." Blaire turned away, obviously irritated that her permanent record had come into the conversation. Bridget than turned her attention to me, she looked concerned. "Brooke, you seem awfully quiet today, something big on your mind?" Bridget asked calmly. I looked up from my lunch tray a weak smile on my face. _Of course I have something on the mind, the Rowdyruff Boys are back and you expect me to be okay with it? _"I know you like to think things through before you speak, but we really need your input now Brooke." I sighed throwing my spork onto the bright red tray.

"The boys haven't done anything yet, maybe they have changed even in the slightest is an improvement to what they were. I say we—" I began slowly. It wasn't long before Blaire jumped in, something I had been expecting her to do.

"There's no time, I say we attack them now and make them cry 'uncle'!" Blaire interjected eagerly. Her eyes were wide, as if she had just been told she might be able to open her Christmas present early. Bridget shook her head, her long red ponytail swishing from side to side.

"No good, we won't fight until they make the move. Brooke has a point, Brick seemed to have matured more than ten years ago but not much. What did you observe Brooke?" Bridget vetoed. I looked up to meet her rose colored eye; she seemed really interested in my observations, which was odd. The girls hardly ever counted on my contribution to the conversations, why was now any different?

"Boomer seems more mature and a lot more polite than our last encounter. I believe it's possible to forgive and forget, unless I'm proven wrong, I'm only human after all," Brooke whispered quietly. _I could easily be proven wrong, it's VERY possible._

"When's that gonna be, when one of us dies at the hand of one of those Rowdy's, I think not!" Blaire shouted at me. Several students who sat around us stared at us questioningly. She pouted, crossing her arms over her bosom stubbornly. I looked around the cafeteria, my eyes landed on the three brothers in the back of the room. Butch and Brick were shouting loudly with the jocks who already resided at that table. It was obvious they hadn't heard Blaire shouting. While Boomer read a book quietly somewhat separated from the rest of the boys, it was possible he had heard our entire conversation. He sat right beside the garbage can, my only place to get rid of my tray, if I wanted to make it to class on time I'd have to get past him.

Slowly, I stood and made my way to the garbage, if I planned this correctly, I wouldn't have to talk to Boomer. His table was coming up, and he still hadn't looked up yet, I was doing well so far. I had just passed his table when somebody stuck out their cleat clad shoe, causing me to do a summersault into the garbage can. Luckily for me the can didn't actually flip over, but I couldn't say the same for my tray full of food. I heard a low laugh from in front of me, and I immediately knew who it belonged to. "You still are pretty clumsy Bubbles, I guess old habits are hard to break," Butch sneered. He still wore his sleek black hair in a ponytail at the small of his neck; his foot was stuck out in the aisle. Picking of a piece of pizza from my shirt, I lifted my fist to punch, only to stop short. _No, I can't let him get to me. Just walk away Brooke and change your clothes. Thank god I always keep a spare in my locker. _With that I pushed his comments and the rest of the jocks who laughed heartily out of my mind and hurried toward my locker at the other side of the school. But just as I passed by, I saw Boomer punch Butch angrily, he looked pissed, but then again I could be proven wrong.

_At least no one saw me fall, except the jocks and those stupid Rowdy's that is. Why do I even care, they always were disgusting to begin with. _I spun the combination on my locker, hoping that no one would come down the hall and see me with my stained blouse. Pulling out the black turtleneck and blue vest from the depths of the locker, I ran into the bathroom. _This is one of the few times I was actually prepared. I have to hurry, free period is almost over. _I quickly changed into my new top and hurried to my French class, hoping not to be late. Luckily, I hadn't been, but I stopped short in the doorway and grimaced. Boomer sat in the front of the room, a small smile on his pale face when he saw me enter the room.

"Bonjour," He slurred happily, his eyes immediately focusing on me. Again, I ignored him and went to my usual spot in the back. "About lunch..." He turned to look at me. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him, hardly caring that he winced away from my accusing eyes.

"Oh you mean when your brother tripped me, yeah good times," I replied sourly as I tugged my supplies rather tartly from my bag. I quickly opened my notebook and began taking the notes on the board before class begun, just so I could be ahead of the game. "What about it?"

"I just wanted to apologize; he can be pretty dumb at times. That was one of those times. We're not always like that, or at least I'm not, can't promise Butch would be the same," Boomer explained softly. I rolled my eyes and continued to take my notes. "I realize you're irritated—"

"Oh I'm more than irritated; he tripped me so I would fall into a trash can. I think I'm allowed to be a little pissed off about it," I hissed, leaning forward so none of the other students heard us. He seemed a little irritated himself as he gritted his teeth and continued.

"I just wanted you to know that at least one of us is mature enough to apologize." With that he turned to face the board silently. I stared at the back of his head; soaking in the detail of his shortly cut blonde hair. _Wow that was pretty mature of him, but doesn't change that fact that he could be lying. _Class had just begun, when Dick Grayson threw a note on my desk.

"It's from that Boomer kid," he whispered. I nodded and unfolded the note.

You forgive me yet?

Boomer

I looked at the front of the room to see Boomer staring at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes once more before nodding though not without hesitation. He smiled victoriously and turned to listen to Mme speak about the lesson. I pursed my lips sourly; he had expected that reaction was I really that easy? _What the hell did I just do? I was supposed to deny, Blaire probably would have done that, maybe even spit on the floor. _I crumpled up the note and threw it into the garbage beside me. The day was long from over and it was just getting longer to me. Hopefully it would end soon...


	3. Chapter 3

****

**This is a longer chapter

* * *

**

I stared blankly at the lunch tray in my hands as I walked blindly through the cafeteria the next day. I was still confused by the Rowdyruff Boys, especially Boomer I just didn't know how to react to his behavior. "BROOKE, LOOK OUT!" Bridget shouted warningly. I glanced up just in time to see Boomer before we collided together. I landed roughly on the ground, the sound of my head cracking against the linoleum floor echoing throughout the cafeteria. Boomer stared into my eyes, obviously worried that I was hurt, though he should know better. Being a super human let me take blows like that without so much as a wince, and he was very well aware of that. He was super human as well after all. He lay over me; his hand awkwardly situated just barely brushing my hip, while his other lay over my left hand.

"Brooke, are you okay? I zoned out and lost track of where I was going, are you hurt?" Boomer babbled nervously. Being highly dosed with Chemical X again let the fall be the least of my worries, hence why I didn't ask Boomer if he was hurt. He scurried off me, quickly getting into an upward position. He avoided eye contact with me, his eyes once again glued to the floor. His feet were tracing those same damned circles in the floor as he shuffled back and forth. "I'll buy you another lunch considering yours is kind of history. I am so –" I glanced over to what would have been my lunch, now nothing more than additional work for the janitor. Beside my tray though lay a red book labeled Shakespeare's Best in gold lettering.

"Do you read Shakespeare?" I asked cutting into Boomer's worried rambling. He stopped short, his cheeks turning a faint pink as he nodded slowly. I grabbed the book and handed it to him. "That's cool; it's really hard to find guys who admire his work." I smiled lightly and turned to leave. "I can take care of my own lunch Boomer, thanks anyway though." I walked away quickly, biting the lip gloss of my lip nervously. _Stupid, you aren't falling for him because he's BAD and you're GOOD. How many times do you have to remind yourself of this! How could you flirt with him he's not even really that cute, well not completely._ I took a seat beside Bridget stiffly, my head running through so many memories of the encounters with the Rowdyruff Boys. To be honest I was really trying to remind myself why I couldn't fancy Boomer. Sadly enough, the memories only made me realize he had never really been one for fighting; he was just a pain in the butt. Most boys were at the age of five though.

"Since when do you talk to the Rowdyruff's? It's probably all part of their plot, they want us to fall for them Brooke," Blaire explained bitterly, giving Butch a cold stare, which he returned happily. I could hear her knuckles crack loudly from underneath the table as she inched forward magnifying the intensity to her glare. "We can't afford any of us getting hurt, so stay away from them." I nodded slowly, knowing she was right; I had to get a grip on these stupid teenage hormones that were overtaking me. I looked over at where the Rowdyruff's sat, only to find Boomer looking at me from over his book. I smiled weakly and stood to get another tray of lunch, this was going to be harder than I thought.

I stared intensely at the clock, tapping my pencil impatiently on my desktop, waiting for the clock to strike three and dismiss me from the Rowdyruff boys. I worked at the Townsville Diner on 22nd street, which was one of the only places where I could find refuge from Bridget and Blaire. Luckily, I had chosen the shift right after school this week, so I didn't have to worry about bumping into Boomer again until tomorrow. Slowly, I counted down the seconds until the bell would ring, my books were already in my hands and I was at the edge of my seat when...

BRINGGGG!

I sprang from my seat and out into the hallway before anyone even thought about getting up. Thank you Chemical X for the speed that I had, too bad it was considered cheating to use it in gym. Not that the Professor or my sisters ever found out when I did. The Diner wasn't far from my school, so I decided to fly over to save time. Ducking behind the dumpster, I clicked the computer device in my choker necklace given to us by Professor Utonium. I immediately hurled into the air, wanting to get as far away from anyone as fast as possible. _Eugh, Brooke you need to get a hold of yourself before you do something you'll regret. Boomer is just playing with your mind and you know it, he never liked to read all these years ago, hell he didn't even know how to spell 'dumb' correctly. _I smiled at the memory, I had once gone undercover as Boomer, and it was an interesting experience. I then learned how Boomer was treated poorly by his brothers and that Brick and Butch would believe anything. Perhaps he was the black sheep of the group?

I landed by the back entrance and quickly pressed her charm once more, which lowered me to the ground. _I've got to thank the professor one day; Chemical X was the best thing that's happened to me. _Smoothing my windswept hair hurriedly,I ran through the back entrance, toward where I store my apron for waiting the tables. I waved to the cooks who worked quickly over the stoves and fryers, as I grabbed my apron hung on the hook, my name embroidered in silver thread on the emerald fabric. Throwing it over my head, I speed to meet my colleague Mac by the door into the actual restaurant portion of the building. "Hey Mac, how's life treatin' ya," I slurred shifting through my pocket for a pad of paper and my pen.

"Fine, but these three guys came in and are demanding your service," Mac said quietly, pulling at his light brown hair. I glanced at the window into the restaurant, only to see the Rowdyruff boys looking expectantly back at me. I cursed softly under my breath, knowing they probably followed me here.

"Tell them I'm not in charge of that section, I'll take your section please take mine Mac," I begged, putting on my best pout. Mac rolled his eyes, that wasn't a good sign. "Come on please, just this once." Mac ignored me and hurried out to take his sections order. I cursed louder this time, kicking a nearby box angrily. "I friggin' hate my life, the Rowdy's would be here." If I was lucky they'd give me their order and leave me alone, but knowing them, that wasn't going to happen. I quickly put on a false smile and went out to where the Rowdyruff's sat patiently. "Hello, my name is Brooke and I'll be your waitress this evening. May I get you some drinks to start off?"

"Yeah actually, I'd like your blood ripped from your body and..." Butch began viciously, only to be cut off by Brick. I couldn't help but crack a small smile as I watched Butch fidget desperately underneath the older brother's grasp.

"Butch and I will take Coke," he said stiffly, his red eyes narrowed un-amused by his brother's comment. Boomer looked up from his Shakespeare's Best book and turned to face me. I stiffened; it took all I had not to drop my pen at the sight of his twinkling eyes.

"Water's fine Brooke, thanks," he said politely, giving me a small smile. Butch immediately stopped fidgeting long enough to give his brother a dirty glare. I returned the smile falsely, wishing that the god's would smite me on the spot so I wouldn't have to endure this pain. I nodded quickly, and hurried to the back once more to retrieve their drinks. _Crap, I'm going to murder Mac and the Rowdy's. I can't do this, why can't I be more like Blaire when it comes to guys. _

_Don't say that about yourself, you're a girl; you can't help who you fall in love with. __W-what...who was that? __It's your... conscious Brooke, and I say be yourself, don't worry about being perfect to show Blaire you can be like her. She isn't that great anyway... Boomer seems to have changed, I know we're unsure, but I say give him a chance. __Where have you been most of this story? __You needed a revelation some time, but this is only a small one, you'll have more in due time Brooke. Now I suggest you go out and give them their drinks, we're thirst—er I mean before the boss sees you staring blankly at nothing. __Good point thanks Conscious._

I shook my head softly and grabbed the Rowdy's drinks from the counter and hurried to their table. I set down the cups before the boys and turned to Butch. "Sorry Butch, I was fresh out of my blood, you know having only eight pints will do that to you. And it's such a popular beverage, but I can always get you red food coloring if you're really good and act like a big boy," I teased sourly, rolling my cerulean eyes. Butch sneered and turned to gaze out the window. Boomer snickered quietly in his corner of the booth behind the binds of his book. "Anyway, may I take your order?" I smiled softly, aiming it specifically at Boomer who was giving me a sideways glance. _This is easier than I thought. __What did I tell you, I'm always right, why is that so hard—er never mind. __Are you going to interfere with everything I'm thinking now that you've finally shown yourself, because it's getting kinda annoying? __Jeeze, you're real nice to the voice that gave you this confidence in the first place, oh we're, I mean their talking to you better snap back to the real world. __Crap! _I turned my attention back to Brick.

"What Butch meant was we'd like hamburgers and Boomer'll take the veggie-burger," He said quickly, placing a hand over Butch's mouth. I quickly jotted down the orders, thankful that I had only missed one of Butch's insults. I ran to the back kitchen area and gave the cooks their order, and sat on a box of frozen hamburger patties. _I have to be more aware when I zone out, especially now that you're here. __It's not my fault you talk to yourself, you need a life. __Hey, I've got a life...I'm arguing with myself now, that's just sad. I need to get more aware of the world around me, I can't be known as the ditzy blonde any more, I'm not even a real blonde. The Chemical X just made me frickin' Bubbles, doesn't mean I have to be her completely. __Seriously, you weren't a true blonde? What were you a brunette, red head, what? __That's beside the point, I need to get back to the real world and do my job. __Fine have fun Blondie. __I was a red head for your information; I have to get back in the real world now see ya later. _

I walked through the doors and took the orders of an older couple who had taken a seat in my section a couple minutes earlier. "Hey aren't you one of them Flowerpuffs?" the old women asked leaning into my face curiously. Behind me I heard Butch snicker loudly. I smiled politely and explained to the woman, while my left hand now behind me shot a blue beam directly at the back of Butch's head. I heard a small yelp from behind me, and knew I hit my target. I gazed behind me briefly, watching Butch rub his head bitterly mumbling a string of curses while Brick tried to calm him down with little success. Boomer smiled smugly, his eyes aimed at me. I winked quickly before turning into the kitchen once more.

My shift was going smoothly, and the Rowdyruff's were almost done eating, so I'd soon be home free. I went out to give them the bill when I realized it was Boomer who was the only one left at the table. "What happened to your bros?" I asked kindly, taking a seat beside him. I noticed that he suddenly stiffened at the awareness of my presence, his lean muscles rock solid in fear or surprise; it was kinda hard to tell which. _There are so many things I want to ask him, and there he is right there alone...should I? __Go for it Blondie, just don't shoot any beams at him those frickin' hurt. __What? __Nothing, just go for it. __You already gave me a revelation, what other right do you have to be in my mind considering you never showed up until this point. __You have interesting mind, it makes me curious when I look at your mind. __Never mind your advice hasn't failed yet I'll just ask him._

"Uh...Boomer," I started quietly. He looked up quickly from his book, a small smile on his lips. "I was wondering...what...uh brought you back to Townsville and why the sudden change from evil to good?" Boomer looked away sadly, like I had offended him. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you it's just that I—" I reached for his hand and squeezed it softly, the old Bubbles coming out for the first time in a while.

"No, don't apologize you have a right to know why. It's just I don't know how to explain it." Boomer cut in. He pulled his hand away from mine and began to wring them nervously, very _un_like the Boomer I knew so many years ago. "You see...when we were brought back by _Him_, I felt like a part of me was missing. I began to hate the fact of fighting for evil less and less, it just didn't appeal to me. In fact, there are a few cases in which I sabotaged his plans even if I put my life at risk in doing so. I just didn't want to be the one to start a fight anymore, the evil had disappeared. I knew Brick and Butch were getting a little wary about the idea of working for somebody else, so we ditched one day. I took up reading when I was brought back, I felt like it gave me a more complete feeling but I still knew something was missing." He paused giving me a side-glance. It then hit me, why he was always trying to be near me. _I-I complete him...WHY? __Aw that's so sweet *gag* Little Boy Blue is in love with Little Girl Blue! __Shut up, he never said he was in love with me, besides he's only been back less than three days, you can't fall in love with someone that fast._

"Brooke...did you hear me?" Boomer asked quietly. I glanced up; his eyes were staring at the ground, his face bright red with embarrassment. I shook my head slowly, hoping I hadn't missed something important. "I said, you completed me once I came back to Townsville and saw you. The emptiness inside me disappeared and I felt like I did when I was invented by Mojo Jojo. You're the last piece of the puzzle, and if that means going good so be it. I know it's been ten years, but I can't deny what I'm feeling..." I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it...there were no words to describe how I was feeling. A part of me was happy, while another part was nervous could I really trust Boomer, while the final part was just plain confused. Since when could Boomer sound that intelligent? I sighed, this was going to be tough to explain to him, by the look on his face, everything he spoke was the truth.

"Boomer...uh listen. You're evil, though I know you tell me your not, but you and your brothers left a bad impression on the PPG. Blaire and Bridget are set on finding a trick or flaw in this 'act' they presume you're playing on us. I'm the weakest link as Blaire stated and is sure that I must be monitored at all times. This diner is the only place that I'm sure I'm safe from her eyes," I said quietly. Boomer looked confused for a moment, his forefinger and thumb pressed firmly against the cleft in his chin as he thought intensely on what I had just said. There was silence between us for a couple seconds, and just as I was about to leave, Boomer grabbed my hand.

"Then I'll meet you here again same time tomorrow," He stated boldly, releasing my hand. He got up and walked to the door. "See ya tomorrow, Brooke." And with that he flew out the door, leaving a small trail of navy behind him. I stared after him, watching the navy trail dissipate into the air. _Why didn't I think of that? Blaire won't know anything about my meetings with Boomer! __Don't worry, all that matters is that it happened, right? __Yeah I guess you're right, but enough thinking, I gotta get home before Professor Utonium kills me for being late again. _I hurried to get out of my uniform, before flying home to the Utonium residence.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been at least two weeks since the Rowdy's had reappeared unexpectedly in Townsville. Boomer and I had met everyday in Townsville Diner after school; I had just told Bridget and Blaire I had a shift there. Boomer and I had just sat down, when the soft beeping from my choker met my ears. Our eyes met briefly, his looked somewhat disappointed but I didn't linger on it for too long. "Trouble, we'll have to meet tomorrow. Bye," I explained urgently, hurrying from the restaurant. Clicking the small device in my bubble charm, I immediately changed into my PPG attire, and flew into the sky. Bridget and Blaire were already there when I arrived and they seemed a little irritated by my tardiness. "Well sorry, I had to fly across town."

They nodded and hurried to the sign of distress. The Townsville Jewelry store looked like it had been pretty badly vandalized, as well as stolen from. Ms. Lenoir stood devastated in the middle of the her store, her hands sifting through the broken glass for any signs of her jewels. I entered the ruined store, and hugged her sympathetically (she had been my piano teacher in third grade). "Mademoiselle Lenoir, Qu'est qui s'est passé?" I asked her using the French she had taught me so many years ago.

"Oh it is terrible, when I came to work this morning. I found it like this, everything gone!" She sobbed, through her heavy French accent. I looked at the piles of glass shards sadly, there were many priceless gems in her store. "Now I will have to start from scratch once more."

"Don't worry Ms. Lenoir the PPG are here to help. We'll find who stole your jewels, may we look around?" I said reassuringly. The French woman nodded and left the shop sadly. Blaire and Bridget had now entered and were now looking for any hint to whom might have done this. I was shifting through one of the many cases when I saw a thin strand of what appeared to be blue thread. "I found something; it looks like a piece of the thief's clothing." Blaire was by my side in an instant examining the thread thoroughly.

"That looks genuine; it may be hard to find who wore it, but it's better than anything Bridget or I found," Blaire stated. She flew away without another word, not even bothering to compliment what I found. _I guess the 'it's better than what Bridget or I found' would be considered a compliment I guess.__ Anything like that from Blaire is a step up. __Thanks conscious, but this isn't over yet, we still need to find out who did it._ It was getting dark, so Bridget decided it was time to turn in for the night. Together we left the Jewelry store and back to Professor Utonium's House.

Later that night, I sat on the light blue bedspread reading Romeo and Juliet once more, while Blaire fumed loudly about the Rowdy's presence once again. "What are they even doing here; they hated learning when they were younger. And now they come to school by choice!" Blaire shouted kicking her box of comic books stubbornly. I looked over the binding of my book; Blaire could really be a hothead when she wanted to. "And you!" –She pointed an accusing finger at me- "Talking to the enemy all the time in Algebra, what are you thinking?" I tried to look innocent, cradling the book to my bosom sadly. It was true, I had a tendency to accidently get myself into a conversation with Boomer when I got bored, but it seemed so natural now, I forgot we had to hide it in public.

"I was being polite, that's all," I lied softly, tucking a lock of my silver white hair behind my ear. Blaire scoffed and jumped on her bed in defeat. Bridget watched Blaire's tirade until she finished, before interfering.

"Give Brooke a break, she's being herself. It's not like she's secretly meeting with him behind our back," Bridget stated matter-o-fact. I laughed nervously, and nodded slowly. _I hate it when Bridget does that, she knows, she just isn't someone to interfere with someone else's life. Thank god she won't tell Blaire, otherwise all hopes of getting to the bottom of the Rowdyruff boys (and hanging out with Boomer) is down the drain. _Bridget looked at me silently, her eyes giving me her judging twinkle but she said nothing. I gave her an apologetic glance and crawled under my sheets, I couldn't face my sisters anymore.

_I was sitting in the Townsville Diner; Boomer was beside me his hand curled around mine. There was silence between us, and then he leaned forward slowly, his lips pursed and at once I knew what was coming. I did the same, my heart jumping in excitement, that's when I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I turned to see Butch and Brick standing there, their hands glowing a deep red and green. Boomer pulled me closer to him, only now he was the Boomer from many years ago, his cocky smirk back where it belonged. His hands made their way around my neck and he began to crush my wind pipe. I attempted to pull away but he was too strong, and then before me I saw Bridget and Blaire staring at me in disbelief. I tried to scream...but nothing came out of my mouth...and Boomer's grip was getting tighter..._

I sat up I bed with a small yelp, my sheets covered in cold sweat. Bridget and Blaire were sleeping peacefully in their beds and I was in my own. I touched my throat; nothing was out of the ordinary. _Good it was only a dream, but realistic at that. Blaire's right this may all be a trick. __But what about Boomer, you do want to see him again. __Well yeah I guess I do, but I can't take any chances, I'm not putting my sisters in danger. __But... __No buts, it's my decision and I guess it's for the better. _With that final thought, I threw my comforter over my head and fell into a restless sleep once more.

I walked down the halls of the Middle School, my eyes red from lack of sleep and my head just as jumbled as the night before. I spied Boomer walking toward me a smile on his face. I sighed, this was getting unbearable. "Hey Brooke, you look tired did you get enough sleep last night?" he asked worriedly. I shook my head and walked away, not wanting to deal with him until tonight at the diner. Boomer followed me, the worry on his face more apparent. "Did I do something wrong?" Again, I shook my head, a few tears beginning to form in my eyes. "Are you okay, you seem different today? I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you." I couldn't bear it any longer; he was just making the guilt toward both my sisters and him worse. I turned away and bolted down the hall allowing the tears to run down my cheeks freely. I didn't stop until I reached the girls bathroom on the third floor, one of the quietest in the schools. I often went there to get away from the teachers and schoolwork. The stalls were deserted, so I closed myself into the last of the three stalls. I watched the tears as they dripped onto the ugly mosaic tiling.

_Why is this so hard, it doesn't take much to say 'no' and walk away? __That's what you think, but it's really hard, especially when it's people you care about. You're kind of between a rock and a hard place. __Are you giving me another of those revelations? __No...er... you have a little time before you come to that again. __Oh great, I have to face more depression, that's just brilliant. __Hey, I don't make the rules Blondie I'm just a messenger. __Bridget is so disappointed in me, and BLAIRE when she finds out she'll kill me for going against her word. Why can't I do anything right? __You're a girl, that's the best excuse there is. If your sisters can't face the fact that you're in love, than they aren't supportive enough. __Who says I'm in love? __It's not that hard to guess Brooke. __If I did like him, not saying I do, I have to face the fact, until proven wrong Boomer is still dangerous. I need to stay away from him or I'll just end up letting everyone down. __You think too much over small things, it's annoying really. Why would you stop yourself from being happy? __Because I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH BOOMER! __Okay, and when you're ready to stop being in denial, you'll feel more confident in yourself._

I unlocked the stall and walked out of the bathroom into the vacant hallways. I had stopped crying more than 15 minutes ago, but I had to figure things out. I stood in the entrance of the bathroom, weighing the options I had. _I've made a decision; I just hope I won't regret it. __This is very mature of you Blondie, but you're questioning yourself again, you won't regret it. __I hope your right. _I walked slowly to my Algebra class, hoping I'd miss it, so I won't have to worry about carrying my decision out until lunch. Unfortunately, I still had 10 minutes when I entered class, and Boomer was waiting for me in the back once again. He looked worried, as his eyes met briefly with mine; I tried not to feel guilty again. I sighed and walked silently to the back of the room, after showing Ms. Patterson a note written in Professor Utonium's writing in case I'd ever need an excuse to why I'm late. She wasn't all that enthused to see me here, late again like I normally was.

"Hey Brooke, are you okay? Sorry if I upset you for any reason," Boomer whispered from over his textbook. I smiled softly at him, I think lunchtime would be the best time to carry out my decision; I'd have more time to explain then.

"Sorry, I just had a rough night and I get emotional when I'm tired," I lied. He nodded slowly and turned to finish his homework that had been given while I was away. I could see Bridget look at me disapprovingly beside me; she'd be enlightened soon enough. Lunch was only two hours away, I could wait that long.

I waited at the Rowdy's table for Boomer to sit down. "Hey Brooke what're ya doing over here by choice," Boomer questioned, the confusion apparent on his face. His brothers gave me a cold stare as they took their usual seats and began a conversation with the football team. I put a finger to my lips and pointed to where Blaire stood her strengthened sense of sound was keen this far into the back of the cafeteria. I pulled him urgently to the hallway beside the cafeteria, and into the abandoned English room. We stood there in silence for a second making sure no one was in the hall, before I began.

"Boomer, want to come over to my house and study for the Algebra test on Wednesday. I know I'll regret doing this, but if Bridget and Blaire can't accept our friendship, then it's on their shoulders not mine," I said with a small smile. Perking up, Boomer smiled cheerfully and nodded. "Great, come to the Utonium's house tonight at three, I'll meet you at the door." I waved happily and turned back into the cafeteria, where I sat feeling much more confident with my decision. Boomer looked a lot happier when he reentered the cafeteria as well, as we waited for the clock to strike three. _You did a good thing today Blondie, maybe you won't need that revelation after all. __Thanks, but I still have to get past Blaire's wrath, and Bridget's disapproving glare. That's probably the hardest part, my sister's disapproval. __Don't worry about them; I'll make sure they understand...I mean you'll be fine, don't worry. __Um, okay you sound a lot like Blaire right now, but I'll take your word. Anyway, I have to get going back to the real world, before my sisters snap me out. _I looked up from my lunch, to see my sisters staring at me in confusion.

"Who sounds a lot like Blaire, who're you even talking to?" Bridget asked. I bit my lip nervously; I must have spoken the last part out loud. Bridget shook her head slowly, when she saw the horror etched on my face. "Never mind, you must have been..." Our chokers began to beep softly, cutting Bridget off.

"Trouble," We exclaimed in unison. We jumped up from our table and ran through the back exit doors in single file.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is the signal coming from?" Blaire asked transforming into her attire for the mission.

"The Jingle Jangler Jeweler on Marks Street," I answered copying her lead in changing. All three of us sprang into the sky leaving behind the trail of pink, blue and, green behind us. "Another break-in again, but this one's happening right now apparently." We landed at the front entrance of the store and entered our hands glowing. "Come out thieves, we know you're in here."

"Than why don't you do something about it?" A familiar voice snarled. I gasped, that voice, it was impossible...it couldn't be. Boomer walked out from the shadows a malicious smirk on his face. He shot an energy bolt at me knocking me into a pile of discarded glass. A sharp pain flew up my arm as I felt the shards as they dug into my forearm. I bit back a scream as I stumbled to get up, hoping the pain I felt wasn't reflecting on my face. The crack of glass breaking under my feet echoed throughout the empty jewelry department. "You look good doll face; I'd have never guessed it was you. Nice costume, but unfortunately we aren't trying to win a fashion contest." _What is he talking about, I just saw him. Voice where are you when I need you? _

"But I thought you'd changed?" I whimpered, a tear forming in the corner of my eye. Boomer scoffed shoving me into the glass pile once more. I yelped quietly as a few more shards dug deeper. I looked at my arm and immediately hoped I hadn't. Blood was smeared all over my arm and was beginning to soak into the sleeve of my shirt. Several drops dripped from the tips of my fingers and onto the ground, I gagged at the sight.

"Ha you actually believed I liked you? Next time, watch your back before you leave it in the hands of the enemy," Boomer growled. He shot his energy at me, knocking me against one of the sharp edges of the wall before flying away. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, when I rubbed it I almost puked. It was wet and not with sweat. Boomer returned to face me, his smirk more apparent. "Tell anyone it was the Rowdy's and I swear your sisters'll die before the night is done." He shot one last bolt at me, knocking my head into the wall again, and left without another word. I stared at his retreating figure, before my vision blotched until everything finally went black.

"Brooke, wake up," I heard distantly. My body was heavy and it seemed every move I made was a sharp searing pain. After some effort my eyes landed on Blaire and Bridget, who stared at me worriedly. "Are you okay Brooke, you were unconscious when we found you?" Blaire asked. I shook my head and tried to stand only to be pushed back onto something soft. It hadn't occurred to me until then that we were at the Utonium's residence. I lay on one of the spare cots that the Professor kept around for medical reasons. "Who did this to you?" She gestured to my bandaged arm and blood crusted hair. I frowned at the sight, how much blood had I truly lost?

_I can't tell them, or their dead. _"I-I didn't see him, it was dark," I lied sadly. Bridget brushed a few strands of hair from my face. She had always been the motherly figure of the three of us, willing to care for us even at the age of 15.

"That's fine, but there's someone here to see you," Bridget said whispering the last part. The door opened and the last person I wanted to see entered. Boomer looked relieved to see me, I could hardly say the same for Butch and Brick, but I didn't care. "We'll leave Boomer and Brooke alone." Everyone left, though I could tell Blaire and Butch would have rather stayed than leave us alone. But Brick and Bridget pushed them harshly through the doorway, leaving Boomer and I alone. He knelt beside the bed intertwining his fingers in mine, but not for long. I pulled away and glared at him with all the hatred I could muster, which was actually quite a bit for me. He jumped back slightly and pressed himself against the wall. He obviously sensed the rage that rolled off me in heated waves.

"Leave me alone you double-crossing jerk," I spat kicking at him with my feet that lay unbound by bandages on the bed. Boomer looked confused by my action, but only backed away farther with little argument. "How dare you even think of coming here when you threatened to kill my sisters and you did this to me?" The confusion on his face only became greater, as I continued with my tirade. "You break into a Jewelry store, knock me unconscious, and then come here like nothing happened. You sicken me Boomer, you've never changed."

"What're you talking about; I've been at school all day?" Boomer cut in. "What Jewelry store, I thought Ms. Lenoir's store had already been hijacked. Are you saying you got another Jewelry store while we were away?" I stared at him in confusion, if he didn't know about the other store how could he have— _this is just another trick; he'll probably finish me off if we stay alone much longer. _"And what do you mean I threatened you and your sisters, I was in the cafeteria before you were even called to save the town." I stared at him my mind swarming with everything that had happened today. He was right, he was the last thing I saw before I left the cafeteria, and it couldn't have been him.

"It must have been clones," I muttered. Boomer looked more confused by my statement. "Did Mojo Jojo create more than one of the three of you, when you were created?" He raised an eyebrow, but took a second to think over my question.

"No, he didn't have enough serum at the time to make more than the three of us," Boomer explained. I bit my lip nervously until I tasted blood. There had been a break in at Utonium Labs where a bottle of Chemical X had been stolen about three months ago. No one thought anything of it and the PPG had just disbanded the case. "Why were you wondering?"

"Because, either you are a really good actor or you have a clone that pushed me in glass and into a wall. But you seem like you couldn't act your way out of a paper bag, so I'm going for the latter. There was a robbery a few months back and a bottle of Chemical X was stolen. Do think it's possible that Mojo Jojo stole it after you guys abandoned him?" I pondered partially to him partially to myself. Boomer thought for a moment, his forefinger pressed firmly on the small of his chin.

"It seems likely; I assumed he was pretty mad about it and all. Probably wants revenge and a way to do that is hurt—oh my god. We need to get to Mojo's old head-quarters immediately," Boomer stated. He hurried to the door to get my sisters and his brothers. Blaire and Bridget were in the room before he could even call out. They pushed past him, but he didn't argue. His brothers shortly followed, though less energetic than my sisters. Boomer made his way to the front of the group and turned to look at them. He appeared nervous as his eyes shot from one person to the next. "You're in danger; Mojo has created clones of my brothers and me. And he believes that destroying you will be revenge against us." Blaire raised an eyebrow, opening her mouth to comment.

"Why would he believe that?" Bridget interjected. Boomer looked nervous, not wanting to explain. I sighed; I guess it was time to come clean.

"Because Boomer and I are close and Mojo Jojo knew that if he hurt me, Boomer would be devastated. Boomer and I have been meeting everyday at the Townsville diner, I went against your words," I confessed quietly. Blaire looked enraged, and began to crack her knuckles loudly. I winced at the sound and turned to look at Bridget's reaction. She smiled softly, she looked almost proud of me, that was a little awkward, but I continued my confession anyway. "Listen, I know what I did was wrong, but the thing is, I learned that the Rowdyruff boys are good, or at least better than they were. And in order to take down the clones we, all six of us, have to work together." I glanced at the five of them, who were all staring at me in doubt. It was Blaire who commented first, but there was no surprise there. She pulled herself to the front of the group and crossed he hands over her chest irritably.

"No frickin' way am I going on some mission with those good-for-nothing Rowdy's. I'd rather stick pins in my eyes!" Blaire shouted furiously. Butch nodded in agreement, an angry scowl plastered firmly on his pale face. Blaire continued to shout what she would rather do than go through with my idea. _This is getting ridiculous, Blaire has gone far enough. _I gestured awkwardly with my bad arm for Blaire to shut up; I winced as the pain shot up my arm. Blaire shut her mouth and looked at me, still fuming as began.

"I would be more than glad to stick pins in your eyes Blaire, in fact that's just what I'll do, _after_ we take down Mojo Jojo," I stated more confidently than I thought. I looked at Blaire coldly; she appeared to be speechless, strange. I waited patiently for someone to move, they all stared at me in shock. It wasn't much of a surprise. I had never spoken that way to someone before. And then Bridget stood up, making her way slowly to my side she placed her hand on mine.

"I'm in," she stated simply a small smile on her face. Brick looked stubbornly at our hands, before placing his own hand on ours. His red eyes averted from the group and off somewhere in the distance. Boomer slapped his down as well, his cocky smile on his face like old times. Bridget looked at Blaire expectantly. With a sigh Blaire placed a hand warily on top, her mouth set in a disapproving line.

"Fine, but if we die it's your fault," She teased half-heartedly. I smiled, I could get used to this new sense of confidence. All gazes turned to Butch, who was leaning stubbornly against the wall in the far corner. He scowled and turned to gaze out the window. "Butch, if I'm doing it. You better get the hell over here, or I'll make you come and that won't be a pretty sight asshole." Butch sniffed in disinterest, but placed a hand on ours none the less.

"Great, now that that's all settled here's the plan..." I started.


	6. Chapter 6

_Early the next night..._

The six of us stood before what was once Mojo Jojo's secret hideout, long since deserted by its owner or so it would seem to any passerby. The slates from its roof sat in rubble at the entrance and the paint peeled from the walls it once clung to. I wrinkled my nose as an odor that was mixed between mold and garbage wafted over us. "So Brick and I will sneak in through the back entrance, while Butch and Blaire take them head-on through the front entrance, seems like a pretty fool-proof plan." Bridget whispered to the group quietly. I rubbed my bandaged arm eagerly awaiting my orders. "Boomer, you'll come with Brick and I. Brooke, your condition is still critical I think it would be best if you stayed out here and kept watch." I stared in disbelief as my sister began to walk away toward the back entrance. _Is she serious after everything I did, she leaves me out here to 'keep watch'. That's a load of BULL. _Boomer gave me an apologetic glance, before hurrying after them. I stood there for a moment before shooting in the sky to begin watch.

_This sucks, who the hell would be coming to a secret hideout besides the bad guys themselves? And by my research they're at the hideout at the moment. Oh well, I guess I'll just watch the show. _I hurried over to the open window on the far end of the hideout and peered in. The familiar face of none other than Mojo Jojo was the first to catch my eye. His small beady black eyes, now decorated with several crow's-feet, were wide with delight as the Boomer clone kneeled before him in a minion like formation. "As far as I'm concerned Master, Bubbles has been destroyed or at least temporarily on hold." The blue boy explained robotically.

"Ah brilliant my little Boomer Jr. and when I finish off the other two nothing can stop me!" Mojo shouted triumphantly. I scowled, he really was annoying, but he was the most popular villain we fought.

"Think again 'monkey breath'," Butch shouted from somewhere out of my view. I turned away; this was ridiculous I should be fighting in there with them, not watching it. I sighed and rubbed the bruised scar on the back of my head in irritation. I heard a small crash from inside the building; something told me that Blaire had gotten to smash something. A small smile crossed my lips for a brief moment, but immediately dropped when I heard a low creak from above.

"I thought I took care of you yesterday doll face," A voice growled above me. I stopped dead, slowly swiveling my eyes upward to meet the Boomer clones eyes. He scowled at me, his navy eyes narrowed in a demonic fashion. He stood on the ledge of the windowsill, his long lean muscles flexed under his uniform. My eyes widened as I slowly backed away from his advancement. I stumbled over a pile of rubble, but continued to back away with little hesitation. "You may have survived our last encounter, but I'll make sure you don't this time. No one believes in you, you're the weakest link of your sisters isn't it obvious. Everyone knows it's true. Why do you think Bridget left you to keep watch of something that didn't need to be watched?" I glanced at him in disbelief; he had known they were here the entire time. "Oh come now don't say you didn't already know that? I know you're blonde, but come on a monkey could figure that out, oh wait he already did!" A low gurgling laugh came from his throat as he peered closer at the fear etched on my face me.

He threw a punch into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I fell to the ground, my arm hitting the concrete with I snap. I yelped, cradling my limp arm in my hand. "I was right you're weak, you never should have been a PPG if you can't handle the pain." Boomer snapped. He netted his fingers into my hair and pulled me to face him. I whimpered loudly, but pushed back the tears that were forming in the corner of my eyes. "No wonder Blaire has to make sure you're supervised all the time, you're always getting into trouble." He laughed again at his own joke. I scowled, he was right, but not about me being weak, he was right that I was always in trouble. _The real reason I'm always in trouble is because I'm a true born PPG not some stupid weakling who doesn't know what she's in for. And it's about time I started acting like it. _I glared at the clone; his fist was balled ready to take another swing at me.

I took his chance of preparation to charge all my energy into my fire balls into the palms of my hands. "Arghh," He shouted in pain, letting go of my hair immediately after getting shot by my energy. He glanced at his charred forearm in disgust, the blackened skin bleeding slightly. "You little bitch; I'll make sure you never see your beloved Boomer again!" I stood up, the energy in my palms only brightening as my rage flared. He was an ass, obviously not the real Boomer. "Aw I got little Bubbles angry, what you gonna do about it?" I threw a few energy balls at him, knowing they'd keep him occupied for at least a second while I thought up a plan.

_Kissing probably won't work, his masculine nature could be trifled with but, I don't have that kind of time. This guy really is psychopathic. _I looked up to see Boomer 2 throw his fist into my nose. I heard a sickening crunch, and than the warm feeling of blood gushing from my nose. The taste of salt reached my mouth and I tried not to gag. Instead, I wiped it away bitterly, throwing my own punch into his gut. He inhaled sharply, his eyes widening as he fell backward onto the ground. He spit, it was frothy with a slight pink color from blood. "Who can't handle the pain now," I hissed into his ear. He gazed up; the light in them gave him a deranged appearance. He shot a beam into my bandaged arm, ripping the gauze in half revealing the threads that kept the skin together on my arm. I swallowed the warm puke that was making its way up my throat.

"I think it's still you," He said with a snicker. I looked up to see him throw another kick at me, his boot meeting my right knee. I crumpled onto the ground, pulling my knee into my chest in deep pain. "Yep, it's still you." I looked up to see Boomer 2's amused expression. Was he really enjoying this? He knelt down to meet my eyes, his smirk more apparent on his face. "You're pretty cute when you're in pain; Boomer was smart when he chose you to be the one to die."

"Why are you blaming Boomer? He has nothing to do with this!" I choked through my newly flowing tears. He laughed coldly, his eyes narrowing once more.

"Oh on the contrary Bubbles, he has everything to do with this. You see the more I hurt you the worse his pain will be. And I intend to make his pain unbearable!" He hissed quietly. He powered a charge that was so bright; I didn't even think he was really making a charge. "You see this charge, it has enough volts to disconnect your mind from the rest of your body, but I assume you have no problem with that, considering you're always in your own world." He threw back his arm ready to shoot it at me when a bolt shot into his side knocking him to the ground. Boomer 2's bolt shot over my head landing on a telephone pole and let's just say, I've never seen a pole act as a rocket until that night. I rolled onto my side to see where he had fallen, but just as I met eyes with his malicious glint, someone flew in front of me.

"You're going to feel twice the pain you made Brooke feel tonight!" A familiar male voice shouted from above. I glanced up to see Boomer staring hatefully at his clone, which was staggering to get to his feet. Boomer made his way back beside me and pulled me toward him, his arms cradling me into his chest. "I'm sorry." He stood up and faced Boomer 2, who was staring expectantly at Boomer.

"So what do you have planned for me?" He asked with a smirk. I scowled; he really needed to be silenced permanently. Boomer charged a bolt in his right hand and shot it at his clone, which he easily dodged without much hesitation. "Do you honestly think you can beat me, I know your every move. Your girlfriend was more of a threat than you are!" I smiled; hmm this could work, if I planned it out right that is. "Hit me with your best shot!" Boomer charged his palms and hit him with all he had. I heard Boomer 2 cackle at his futile attempts, the charges barely left a scratch. If I didn't do something Boomer was in big trouble, but what could I do, he was stronger than me?

_Think Bubbles... _I shook my head softly._ wow I haven't called myself that in years, what could destroy him that hasn't already been done? __Hey Blondie, sorry about that whole not being around thing I was a little preoccupied. What does that Boomer clone not understand that you do? I'll give you a hint it starts with 'Complete' and end with 'Confidence'. __But I barely had enough confidence to tell my sisters that...__ But you did tell your sisters, you have confidence and you have the strength, you just need to put two and two together, Blondie! Trust me will ya? __Okay but if I die I'm blaming you Butch. __How did you...? __Whoops sorry Boomer needs me right now got to go. _I looked up to see the fight still going forth between the two boys, and by the looks of it the clone was winning.

I glanced at my palms; they were starting to sparkle with the energy I was forming. My knee throbbed and my nose still dripped blood, but I ignored it all; if I wanted to help Boomer I had to endure the pain. I aimed one of my power balls at the back of the clones head; he had his back to me fortunately. Pulling together all the energy I could muster, I threw the sparkling ball of power at him. There was a small groan and then I watched the clones figure fall to the ground.

Boomer and I met at the crater that the clone had made, and looked down. At the bottom was Boomer 2, soot covered and supposedly unconscious. "You did it Brooke!" Boomer exclaimed, embracing me briefly. I blushed, but inside me something told me my battle was far from over. I glanced back into the crater, he looked unconscious, but I knew better. "What's wrong Brooke?"

"Get your brothers now, we're going to need their help if we want to destroy him once and for all," I said quietly, my gaze still on Boomer 2. "Go...NOW!" Boomer flew off back towards the hideout while I watched Boomer 2 closely...he was awake, but why wasn't he fighting.

"You think you've won, just because you got a cheap shot! I think not Bubbles!" Boomer 2 hissed from the bottom of the crater. He staggered to his feet, ripping off the tattered sleeve of his shirt furiously. His left arm was now completely charred and lifeless at his side, who knew I could burn someone's skin off? "What gave me away that I was faking?"

"You twitched when Boomer shouted, it wasn't that hard to figure out," I said, limping to the edge of the crater. "Why aren't you attacking me?" Boomer 2 glanced up, his right face just as charred as his arm from my fire energy. He smiled evilly, his good eye widening wildly once more. I backed away from the edge; this was not going to end well. He ran up the side of the crater easily, becoming only inches from me in less than 10 seconds. "You...I ...what?"

"I was getting you off guard, it hadn't worked as well as I'd planned, but this'll do," Boomer 2 stated nonchalantly. He shot an energy blast square in my chest, knocking me back into the crater. I touched the back of my head daintily; it was wet again due to the broken stitches. With a small groan, I attempted to sit up, only to have a searing pain come from my chest making me fall back once more. Just below my neck was smeared with a sickening amount of blood; it was most likely the cause to my pain. The large gash continued to throb as I lay there helpless. My vision blurred slightly, but I fought to stay awake, I needed to defeat this guy, I just had to. I wasn't ready to leave this world. "I knew you wouldn't be any match for me, but I didn't think it would be this easy. Well it was a pleasure killing you, now if you don't mind I'll just finish doing so for you." I watched as he charged his energy ball for the last time, this was it, this was my fate.

My vision blurred farther, so I closed my eyes and waited for the charge to hit me. When it didn't come, I opened my eyes. Boomer 2 was staring in complete and utter horror, and the main focus of his gaze was me. I looked down to see the open wound on my upper chest close slowly, a blue haze sparkling around it. "What the..." I started. I glanced up at Boomer 2 once more, his charge ball flickered until there was nothing there, and he too was confused. I sat up slowly; there was the faint prickle of pain, but not enough to force me down again. "This is really weird, but I'll take it." I flew up and was face to face to Boomer 2 in less than a second, my charges ready to be fired.

"How did you...?" Boomer 2 began. I snickered, taking his point of confusion to strike. I fired the charges anywhere that looked vulnerable, which was a great amount of him in his state of confusion. He threw his good arm in front of him, as if that would save him now. He backed away from me, his height becoming less and less until he was stumbling backwards on the ground. I continued to use every ounce of the energy I had left until I sank to the ground in exhaustion as well. I looked up slowly, my ragged breaths emitting from me loudly as I scanned the area around me for Boomer 2. He was still standing, but he didn't look so good, in fact most of his clothes were either tattered or covered in his blood. He glared at me; it was obvious he wasn't through with me yet. "You're almost finished Bubbles, all I need is one more bolt in the right place and you're dead, D-E-D!"

I grimaced, not only was he clueless, he couldn't spell either. My vision was blurring and I knew it was because I had no energy left. Every part of me throbbed with pain and I wanted nothing more than this fight to be over. But I still knew that if I was alone, there would still be a while before I was at peace. _I can't give up...I have to show I'm not weak and that I have what it takes to be the PPG! __Brooke, you already have, just relax my brothers and I are here to help just look up. _I threw my head toward the sky and smiled. There floating just above Boomer 2 were the Rowdyruff Boys, the energy bright from even that far up. "What are you looking...?" But it was too late; all three boys shot their energy at him. He fell to the ground in a charred clump and I knew he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

Boomer was by my side immediately, his arms wrapped around me protectively. "Brooke, are you okay?" He asked softly, stroking my cheek gently. I noticed his fingers were smeared with my blood, but he didn't seem to notice. I stared at him for a moment, taking in his face before nodding slowly. At that moment, my eyes fluttered closed and the blackness overtook me.


	7. Chapter 7

_I sat in a bright white room; it was completely empty except for the chair I sat on. "Where am," I asked, only to have my echo answer. I glanced around; I didn't recognize any of the stark white walls nor the outfit I was in. It was also stark white, and looked like something an angel wore. "I better not be dead, otherwise I'll be so pissed off!" _

_"Calm down, you aren't dead, it's just a dream I promise," A female voice stated from above. I looked up to see a woman with dark red hair and beautiful silver eyes. I stared at her in awe, she looked vaguely familiar. "I am Allison Raquel, the sister you were supposed to have growing up...but alas fate took my life. I was sent here to tell you that the miracle you experienced during your battle today was of your own power. You were given a temporary gift only given to those of the purest souls. You believed in yourself and that is why you lived, defeating death himself without even knowing it. We all congratulate you, and hope you live a long and happy life my sister!" The women said with a small smile. I stared at her in awe, this didn't seem right, how could I..._

_"Now you better wake up now and spend time with your friends and family. Wake up, wake up, wake up..."_

"Brooke wake up, we're right here. We aren't going anywhere!" Bridget said shaking me slightly. I opened my eyes, to meet my sisters tear stained face. "Oh Brooke your okay, I thought we'd lost you! I should have never made you stay away from the rest of the team!" She threw her arms over my body happily. I winced at the pain, but allowed her to hug me; it was the good kind of pain. "You defeated the clone single handedly. And when Boomer got to you, you passed out. We've spent three days in the lab, repairing the damage Mojo's clone did. There were many severe wounds inflicted, but it seemed that the one Boomer saw the clone throw at you chest was gone...strange." I smiled lightly; it was good to have Bridget's mother-like instincts.

"I'm fine Bridget, where's Blaire and the Rowdy's. I want to thank them for all they've done," I said weakly.

"They finally got Boomer to leave your bedside and get something to eat. He hasn't left since the Professor set you up in the bed. I tried to get him to leave, but he refused to go until you awoke. I called him when you started talking about 'being dead' and telling someone 'not to leave'. I blushed; I did have a tendency to talk in my sleep. "He should be back soon; do you want me to wait with you until he comes?"

"No Bridget, that's okay you go and get some rest. You look terrible," I teased softly. She smiled and squeezed my bandaged hand before standing to leave. "Oh yeah and Bridget don't beat yourself up, it wasn't your fault. How were you supposed to know the clone knew I was outside the whole time?" She nodded, but I could tell that my words didn't really help, they didn't even reach her. "You did fine Bridget, I'm not mad about anything, so you should just let it go. I'm still alive aren't I?" Bridget smiled sadly, and nodded a little more intensely this time. She closed the door behind her, leaving me alone to think.

_I did it! I actually did it! This is a weird change in events; usually I'm the one who screws everything up, the damsel if you must. __Of course you did it Blondie! __I had no idea you even cared Butch. __I don't, but your thoughts are so frickin' annoying, I had to shut them up some how. __Sure you did Butch, how long have you had this power exactly? __Awhile, I've never really used it before we returned to Townsville, it proved useful though. Don't ya think hehe? __So is Boomer on his way? __Yeah should be there by now actually. _Boomer flew through the door landing at my side with an enthusiastic smile on his face. _Yep, he's here. See ya later Butch._

"You're awake!" He exclaimed happily, throwing his arms around me. I inhaled sharply as pain prickled up my right arm. He let go, a small blush creeping along his cheeks. "Oops, I'm sorry about that."

"Are you ever going to be able to have a conversation with me without blushing?" I teased, giving him a small smile. He shrugged nervously, his blush becoming more apparent.

"Eventually," He answered softly. We looked at each other for a moment, the silence overtaking the room once more. "I shouldn't have left..." With a wave of my hand, I silenced him in a swift motion.

"Don't you dare finish that, or I'll make sure when I'm healed I kick your butt for saying it," I teased. "Don't worry about me; I'm fine and alive as you can see." Boomer knelt to my side, his hand slowly curling around mine. "You saved me Boomer, isn't that enough satisfaction?"

"I know, but I couldn't stop all the damage he inflicted on you," He choked. Grinding his teeth, he looked as if he were fighting back his tears. "I just wish I hadn't been that late, when you were so close to dea..." Without warning Boomer placed his lips to mine. We sat there for a moment; our lips locked together, his hand still intertwined with mine. _So this is what it feels like... __Don't ponder, kiss back Bubbles! _My eyes snapped shut and I deepened the kiss, tightening the grip on his hand.

After several moments, Boomer pulled away his smile wide and radiant. "So was it everything you expected?" I asked with a small smile. Boomer took a seat on the bed and kissed me lightly once more.

"No...It was even better. I love you Brooke!" He said quietly. I returned to smile, before yawning and closing my eyes slowly. "Sleep, I'll see you in the morning." I felt one more light peck on the cheek before I fell into a deep slumber.

A week later, I sat at my desk in Algebra. My arm's were still bandaged, and it hurt every once and awhile to move, but I usually ignored it. The Professor said I would make a full recovery sooner or later, especially with my super human disposition. Ms. Patterson was teaching a lesson as usual. "Ms. Raquel how many outcomes are possible when two dice are tossed?" She asked sternly. Knowing very well she was trying to check if I was paying attention I smiled.

"There are 36, but that has nothing to do with factoring variables Ms. P!" I replied smartly. She gave me a surprised glance, before continuing her lesson hesitantly. I turned to face Boomer, who gave me quick thumbs up. _I guess I can be aware and still think things through! And having Boomer around keeps my thoughts in reality and not my mind...I'm cured! _I turned my attention back to the lesson, not worried about danger, I had my sisters and the Rowdy's to back me up, now and forever!

**

* * *

**

**Final Chapter**


	8. Authors note

For those of you who have been reading and like my story thanks a ton! I really enjoyed writing this and if any of you guys are interested I am starting a comic for this story. If any of you guys are interested review on this story and let me know. If I get enough I'll give you all the link to where I'm putting it on the internet (And if you really are interested I'll give it to you regardless. Thanks for all the faves! I really appreciate it!

~Gabrielle (The Artistic Type)


End file.
